Ryo Bakura
|-|Dark Bakura= |-|Thief King Bakura= |-|Zorc Necrophades= Summary Ryo Bakura, true identity Zorc Necrophades, is the central and final antagonist of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series. After sealing a portion of his and Thief King Bakura's soul in the Millennium Ring and Millennium Puzzle 3,000 years prior to the story, he is reborn in the modern world when the modern incarnation of Thief King Bakura acquires the Millennium Ring. His goal is to collect all seven Millennium Items, defeat the modern incarnation of the Pharaoh, and be whole in the modern world to wreak havoc among humanity. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-A. 9-A with Diabound | At least High 7-C Name: Ryo Bakura. Dark Bakura | Thief King Bakura | Zorc Necrophades Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: 16 (physically). 3,000+ (Dark Bakura's spirit) | Likely in his 20s | Several eons (Claims that he was born from the darkness in humans' hearts, not from the Millennium Items) Classification: Human possessed by ancient spirit | Thief | Ancient Evil Powers and Abilities: Sealing (Zorc sealed a piece of his soul into the Millennium Ring), Soul Manipulation (Can seal portions of his and others' souls into various objects), Empathic Manipulation (Can "influence people" by placing a portion of his soul into them), Telekinesis (Used it agaisnt Marik, Jonouchi, and Akhenaden), Precognition (Should have the same abilities the Ring gave to Mahado), Absorption (Can absorb the evil energy within the Millennium Ring to suit his own needs), Illusion Creation (Can play Shadow Games with others, which are illusions in itself) and Mind Manipulation (Casts Penalty Games to the loser, which can cause death by shock or "Sensation of Death") | Same abilities; Sealing (Atem and some of Zorc's soul were sealed into the puzzle), Clairvoyance (Can show the wielder something they wish to find). Summoning of Diabound (and other ka with the Millennium Puzzle), which has Resistance to Sealing and Magic, Intangibility, Reactive Evolution and Power Mimicry (Evolves from battle and Bakura's hatred while stealing abilities from those he fights, which involves Magic from Mahado and Energy Projection from Slifer the Sky Dragon) | Energy Projection, Environmental Destruction Attack Potency: Average Human level | Athlete level. Small Building level with Diabound (Shattered a cliffside) | At least Large Town level (Specifically stated that he was more powerful than the Gods) Speed: Human level | Athletic Human level. Unknown with Diabound | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Regular Human. Unknown with Diabound | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Athlete Class. Small Building Class with Diabound | Unknown Durability: Average Human level | Athlete level. Small Building level with Diabound | At least Large Town level Stamina: Superhuman (A frequent participant in Shadow Games, which can easily cause average humans fatigue) | Superhuman (No matter the damage to his ba or Diabound, he will remain standing until he is out of ba or his ka is destroyed) | Likely Infinite Range: Standard melee range. Several meters with the Millennium Ring's powers. | Standard melee range. Several meters with the Millennium Ring's powers. Likely Infinite with the Millennium Puzzle's clairvoyance. Dozens of meters with Diabound. | Dozens of meters, likely higher with environmental destruction Standard Equipment: Millennium Ring | Millennium Ring, Millennium Puzzle | None Notable Intelligence: Tactical and Manipulative, uses his abilities to gain unfair advantages | Average, but is an expert on traps and anti-theft tools | Seemingly High Weaknesses: Dark Bakura cannot gain dominance over Bakura's body if he does not wear the Millennium Ring (but can take it off once he takes control) | Any damage taken to Diabound will reflect on Bakura's ba. If Bakura runs out of ba, or Diabound is killed, he will die. | None Notable Key: Dark Bakura | Thief King Bakura | Zorc Necrophades Note: Ba represents one's life force or life energy, while a ka represents one's spirit of a monster being controlled by another via their ba. Damage to a ka will also damage their ba, and if all of their ba (or life energy) is depleted, then they will die. If a ka is summoned through other means, it will not cause the summoner's death if it is killed. If a ka is connected to one's soul (like Diabound), its death would result in the user's death. Note 2: This page covers the original manga incarnation of this character. If you are looking for the anime version of this character, check Bakura Ryou (Anime) to avoid confusion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Thieves Category:Teenagers Category:Duelist Category:Sealing Users Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Card Users Category:Spirits Category:Monsters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Konami Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7